This invention relates to the packaging of articles and particularly to a package for shipping and storing fresh cut flower arrangements and plants.
There are at least two major problems encountered in providing for the shipment of cut flowers and plants so that they arrive at their destination in fresh condition after a journey of many hours and considerable handling. The first problem is that the flowers and plants require water. The second problem is that the delicate flowers or plant foliage must be securely held during shipment. The first problem, with respect to cut flowers only, is addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,059 which discloses the use of a water filled block of absorbent floral foam having a plastic liner and contained in an open top cardboard box placed in the base of a shipping carton. With this assembly it is intended that the cut flowers puncture the liner and obtain sustaining moisture during delivery. While this item works well when the box is vertical, there is a tendency for the water to leak from the punctured liner. Moreover, the block itself does not adequately support the flowers during delivery and, in fact, the problem of holding the cut flowers has not been adequately solved. In addition, floral foam cannot be effectively used for potted plants.
The present invention solves the above problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.